


Blizzard of '68

by whispersofdelirium



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: If you haven't you should go do that, M/M, Makes more sense if you've seen rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack crashes Stiles' quiet movie night and since to their faces he can't say no, they all end up watching Rise of the Guardians together. It seems that the Alpha and Stiles are quite a lot like two of the characters in the movie and look at that. The two characters have a sort of tension between them- a tension that Derek and Stiles seem to have as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard of '68

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie) in the [WeeklyDrabbleChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyDrabbleChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Somehow incorporating Rise of the Guardians to your fandom of choice. (Just in time for Easter!)

    In a small fit Stiles had shoved his phone under about four pillows while putting his laptop onto of the pile. Screw all his wolfie friends, fellow team human members and the all around pain in the ass Alpha. He had been looking forward to watching this movie since he freaking heard about it months ago. He had missed out in seeing it when it had hit the only movie theatre in town because a freaking cursed mirror had been gifted to Derek, who was the idiot who read the inscription on the handle while holding the damn thing.  
    The movie theatre was a two screening kind of theatre. Once Christmas hit they got rid of it for a big block buster. That was five days ago and Stiles had finally gotten his hands, ahem illegally ahem, on a digital bootleg copy of Rise of the Guardians. No judging, it had Captain Kirk and Wolverine in it. Plus who didn't love this sort of thing?  
    The teen wiggled his way up the bed so he could lie flat on his stomach with his head propped up on his arms. Popcorn and soda were on the floor by his bed just within arms reach. One of his favorite blankets was dropped over his prone body and he was good to go. A quick tap of the mouse and the opening credits appeared  
    As well as two glowing red eyes at his window. Accompanying the eyes was a distinct knock- two hard short taps. The teen groaned while hiding his face in his hands. He sat stock still as the Alpha pushed up the window and climbed in. Stiles picked his head up just in time to watch Derek gently close the window and lock it. Oh, how freaking considerate.  
    "What?" he spat out before knocking his head against the laptop and with his forehead pausing the movie.  
    "You didn't answer my text."  
    "I haven't answered anyone's texts." Derek stepped closer to the bed with flared nostril. Stiles threw him a look, with beautifully sassed out arched eyebrow and everything. "Yes or no. Are we in an emergency situation where people are dying?"  
    "No."  
    "Then go away!" But the statement was useless since Derek had sniffed out the popcorn while rounding the bed. The Alpha's face stayed mostly neutral all except for the eyebrows which rose to his hairline. Stiles eyes widened as he tried to dive for his movie watching snack. To bad Derek was faster.  
    The big bastard picked the bag up and proceeded to shove a handful into his mouth before throwing the teen a smirk, complete with bulging cheeks. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he shifted back a bit on the bed. Derek took it as an invitation and sat down, pushing Stiles over even further with his hip.  
    "Is this why you didn't respond?" the werewolf asked as he grabbed another hand of popcorn while nodding to the screen.  
    "Christ! Give me that!" Stiles grabbed the bag out of Derek's hands before popping in a few into his own mouth. "And yes. It's okay. I haven't responded to Lydia either and from the sound of it she's texted me about four times in the last twenty minutes." Derek threw the teen a strange look which caused Stiles' brows to furrow as he moved back a bit. Stiles opened his mouth to ask but Derek's look dropped from his features as he turned towards the laptop.  
    "Don't ignore my texts." He paused. "Please."  
    "Um?"  
    "What are you watching?"  
    Stiles sighed since he knew that tone. It was Derek's very famous 'shut up and let me deflect' tone. "Rise of the Guardians. Been wanting to see it since the first trailer hit YouTube." The teen paused. "You can join if you want but you have to go downstairs and pop me another bag of popcorn.  
    Derek smiled ever so slightly as he rose up and exited the room. Stiles followed with blanket wrapped squarely around his still lanky figure.

   A loud banging came from the front door just as the second bag of popcorn was finishing. Stiles swore as he grabbed up his blanket and walked over to the door. The person on the other side was still freaking knocking and giving Stiles a headache.   
    "God damnit!" he cursed just after swinging the door open.  
    "Good. You're alive," Lydia stated as she breezed into the house and completely walked past the teen while following her nose to the popcorn. "Makes it so much easier to hurt you for making me worry."  
    "Hey Danny," Stiles stated calmly, nodding to the other boy, completely ignoring the girl as he moved aside to let Danny in. "What's up?"  
    "Lydia felt like having a team human night. Don't let her think you were missing much." Danny shrugged as he walked by and went for the kitchen as well.  
    "Hey Danny," Derek state quietly while looking through a few of the cabinets. The taller teen nodded before opening the frig.  
    "Seriously guys? Not your house." His statement went completely unnoticed.  
    "So?" Lydia asked rounding on him with a apple in hand. "Is this why you were ignoring us?" Her tone softened as she nods discreetly at the Alpha werewolf who some how found his stash of twirlers behind the cans of fruit.  
    Stiles threw her a look as he walked over to the man and held out his hand. "No. I wasn't answering his texts either." With out looking at the teen, Derek placed a handful of the snacks in his open palm. Danny handed both a can of soda before popping the tab on his own.  
    "Danny!" the only female in the room exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips  
    "You said you were cutting out sodas. Don't give me that look," Danny stated softly while grabbing a glass from the drying rack and pouring her a glass of lemonade instead. "Yes, didn't forget you."  
    "So, I shall ask again. Why were you not answering my texts?"  
    "Rise of the Guardians," Derek supplied as he loaded up all the snacks he had found, looked to Stiles for approval since they were his to begin with. The teen sighed before nodding. After about two years of knowing each other Stiles should be happy that he at least got the after thought when it came to Derek and food.  
    "You finally found a good copy? No cam?" Danny asked as they all made their way up to Stiles' room.  
    "Stiles, you should probably text Scott and Boyd," Derek volunteered before they left the first floor.  
    "Why?" Stiles asked in slight suspicion. "And what about Isaac?"  
    "Isaac's working tonight and you know he doesn't sit through movies often. And do you want to deal with the looks when they find out we watched this without them?" Damn it.

    That's how thirty minutes later the whole pack, sans Isaac, were gathered in the Stillinski living room with Boyd on his back trying to hook up Stiles' laptop to the TV with an old AVI cord. Boyd and Scott had picked up pizzas on the way over and just as the image flickered to light the first pizza had been killed.  
    Stiles wrapped his blanket tighter around himself as Boyd high fived him in passing as the taller teen took the recliner. Danny, Lydia and Scott were all meshed up against each other on the couch while Derek and him had claimed the love seat. Best view of the TV which was what Stiles stated firmly when both Scott and Lydia threw them that special little look that simply said 'uh huh? Really now?'  
     
    The movie way amazing, in Stiles' opinion. It definitely lived up to his expectation and he couldn't help liking Jack. Oh and then there was Bunny and the bickering. It was great. A few times during those scenes Stiles caught Lydia smirking, shooting him a mischievous glance. Derek saw it too as he shifted around, moving a bit closer to the teen who after two years of practice didn't freeze up or pop a boner. Naw, instead he shifted away a bit. Not like Derek really noticed or anything.  
    Except the Alpha did, shifting himself away again as a result. Stiles let out an exhale of breathe as he wrapped himself in his blanket again and continued to watch the movie. His side was cold again.

    "Well. I liked it," Lydia announced as the end credits scrolled. "Only thing missing was a good kiss to defuse all that tension." She sent Danny a smirked as he picked up her thought easily.  
    "Tension?" Derek asked with a quirk of his eyebrow as he stole the last slice of pizza from Scott who promptly stole it back. Alpha or not this was Hawaiian, his favorite.  
    "Did no one else see the tension between Bunny and Jack?" Danny asked.  
    "If you mean sexual than yes," Stiles responded.  
    "You know Derek," Lydia interceded. "You remind me a lot of Bunny."  
    "Christ and the tag team takes the stage," Boyd mutters as he gets up and gathers the empty boxes. Scott nodded dejectedly as he rises to help clean up. Derek rose to but only to stretch before sitting back down.  
    "How am I like Bunny?"  
    "Real annoying, real grumpy and real full of himself?" Stiles quoted with a hint of a yawn in his tone. Derek threw the teen a glare before tugging on the blanket that had been thrown over him as well some time during the movie. Stiles narrowed his eyes and tugged back.  
    "Christ, Stiles stop antagonizing him," Boyd stated while walking passed the love seat to grab his jacket. On the way the bigger teen couldn't help but smacking his friend upside the head.  
    "Well we know who Jack Frost is in our little group," Lydia threw over her should as she grabbed her jacket as well.  
    "I am definitely okay with that," Stiles states as he fist bumps both Boyd and Danny.  
    "Who would I be?" Scott asks as he makes his way back into the living room with another soda.  
    "Jaimie," responded almost everyone in lost unison. Scott rolled his eyes as he made to take a seat on the couch. Lydia intercepted him, grabbing the werewolf by the elbow and pushing him towards the coats.  
    "But-"  
    "Shut it, Scott." Derek nudged the teen next to him. Stiles just grabbed more of the blanket and slouched even further down into the couch.  
    "Fine. Night, Stiles," Scott called as he patted the boy on the head before heading out with the others. Lydia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before shooting a look to Derek.  
    "Funny how if you're like Jack and Derek's Bunny..." Lydia trailed off as he stood up, smiled and left. A moment later the click of the front door sounded.  
    The Alpha rose, locked the door and prodded the teen a bit who was more awake now that Lydia's last statement had finally settled in his mind. He rose from the couch, clutching the blanket and rubbed at his eyes.  
    "Good movie, huh?"  
    "You really think Bunny and Frost have tension?" Derek asked quietly.  
    "Derek-"  
    "No." The statement was still soft but firm as the werewolf stepped closer. Eyes flickering between Stiles' flush lips to his whiskey brown eyes. The motion was not missed as Stiles own eyes widened.  
    "Oh hell no. We are not having our first kiss as a result of some random pairing in a-" The rest of his statement died quickly as Derek's lips on his pretty much killed all excess brain power.  
    "I concede your point," Stiles stated softly as he tried to stifle a yawn.  
    "Let's get you to bed, Jack," Derek murmured with another kiss as he led the teen to the stairs.  
    "You staying? Please tell me you're staying until I am more awake for a hotter make out session."  
    "Thank you for cheapening the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there? Stayed in the 2k limit. Ha!
> 
> Title is from the movie.


End file.
